This invention relates to an improved condom and more particularly to a condom for providing enhanced stimulation.
The importance of using condoms particularly in casual sexual activities is well known. Nevertheless, many sexual partners are reluctant to use such devices to avoid pregnancy and the risk of sexually transmitted diseases. Often, the reluctance to use condoms is based on the loss of tactile sensation during copulation.
Accordingly, it is desirable to have a device which in addition to being impervious to the passage of either pathogens or sperm will not cause the loss of tactile sensations and generally enhance the sensory perception of the user. One approach for providing an improved device is disclosed in the Haines U.S. Pat. No. 4,852,586 entitled sensory transmitting membrane device. That reference is incorporated herein in its entirety by reference.
It is also well known that in sexual relationships, the responsiveness of a female may vary to a great extent from the responsiveness of a male. In such cases, the male tends to reach the climax of sexual intercourse before the female. This disparity and lack of unity in obtaining climax is considered to be a significant and often basic factor leading to incompatibility and general matrimonial difficulties. One approach to overcome such problems is disclosed in the Freeman U.S. Pat. No. 2,816,542 which is also incorporated herein in its entirety by reference. As disclosed in the Freeman patent, a prophylactic tube incorporates means for inhibiting the degree of stimulation of the critical area of sensitivity of the male organ, while at the same time providing the general sensation of intercourse in other areas.
It is now believed that there may be a significant demand for an improved condom which provides enhanced stimulation and at the same time overcomes the problem associated with prior art devices. It is also believed that the improved condoms of the present invention will provide the same protection against unwanted pregnancy and sexually transmitted diseases, can be made of the same material as prior art devices and manufactured at a competitive cost.
In essence, the present invention contemplates an improved condom which includes means for enhanced stimulation. The condom comprises a flexible tubular body having an open end, a closed end, an outer surface and a smooth inner surface. The tubular body is formed of a thin homogeneous elastomeric membrane having a generally constant diameter from its open to its closed end to thereby define a longitudinally extending chamber. The thin homogenous elastomeric membrane may be made of latex, or other material of the type used in conventional condoms. However, the condom in accordance with the present invention also includes a plurality of outwardly extending flexible lash-like projections extending from the outer surface of the tubular body and fixed to the tubular body along one side thereof. In a preferred embodiment of the invention, the outwardly extending projections have a length to width ratio of between about 5:1 and about 9:1 and are disposed between 4 and 5 longitudinally extending rows of 8 to 9 projections.